Moments
by JimmyDANj2
Summary: Scant moments taking place in and out of time. Waiting at an airport, dreadfully happy; god forbid he lets her know. A witch in a spire, a knight who insists he isn't. Meetings abound; but then, they all know better than to refuse a companion.


Moments

Reunion

His heart gave a traitorous thump as he witnessed the landing from afar.

The air sung with steel as the contraptions soared overhead, descended and rose and palpitated with the heady throb of passengers clamoring the insides. Last minute boarders viciously tearing across automated walkways towards their gates, surroundings stifled with shops and the glowing neon "duty-free" plastered wherever they can fit it.

He tugged his coat tighter, collar nearly scraping his ears, and his eyes widened a fraction but he turned gruffly the other way.

"Hey! Heyyyy!"

The furious waving was characteristic, but _he_ wouldn't be caught up, _he_ valued composure.

But he was tackled into a bear hug anyway, and it was all he could do to remain standing, hardly able to hold both of them up.

"Aww, you waited for me at the gate? You _do_ care!"

The syrupy grin, the eyes laden with such disgusting glee that it diverted his glare from her to her suitcase.

"I got tired of standing out by the curb, that's all," he rolled his eyes.

"You," finger at his chest.

"Are," dimples creasing wider.

"A," Eyes dancing.

"Liarrrr."

And the _laughter_.

But he finally glanced at her, lips not quite pursed.

"C'mon, Gan, it's been ages!"

" _Ugh_ ," he tried scoffing, but ultimately gave up. " _Fine_. Fine."

"I _missed_ you, Zelda. Okay?" he said with as much venom as he could possibly muster.

* * *

Tower

The staircase was so narrow, he disturbed cobwebs with every other step. The steady drip of water grated against his skull.

Again, Link contemplated why he would possibly volunteer for this venture. He was no knight. He didn't subscribe to that heroic nonsense that had everyone up in titters.

People started lavishing him with untold amounts of praise just as soon as they heard he happened to be a _little_ _bit_ handy with a blade.

But he _did_ need money. And that reward was entirely _stupid_ , with how large it was, and he was entirely _desperate_.

His head finally scraped air and he gratefully ascended the last of the stairs onto an actual floor. Whoever constructed this tower was a sadist.

"Okay," he grumbled, eyes providing a cursory sweep of the room. "I'm…here for the princess. Hands up, or whatever."

His gaze landed on a petite lady, cup of tea frozen midway to her mouth.

"Uh, hi."

She looked around, brows raised, before returning her attention to him.

"Hi?"

Just as bewildered, the "knight" removed his helmet and ran a hand through his unmanageable scruff.

"Are…you the princess?"

"Nope," she placed her cup down. "Just missed 'er."

"Then who are you?"

"Witch. Name's Midna."

His smile twitched in confusion.

"Where is the princess? If you don't relinquish her, it'll be your head," he sighed, as if reciting from a script.

"Told you, she's not here. We can still fight, 'f you want. Just a heads up, you'll probably die."

She shrugged, and he could tell it was honesty, not confidence.

"The King and his peers told me you kidnapped her," he groaned, not having it in him to be stern.

"Those dorks? Just paranoid. The princess is a friend of mine. She's had it up to here with her dad, so she crashed at my place for the weekend. Now she's skipped town to go cavorting with her warlock boyfriend."

"Oh."

He felt numb. He was never going to make rent.

"Well, since you're here," she gestured towards her tea. "You look tired."

"I am. Thanks."

He sat down, grabbed the saucer she passed him, and felt a little bit better.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Just some unrelated bite-sized stories. I needed to get back in the groove of scribbling something together, lol. For those waiting on my other fics like Heartstrings, I promise I'm getting to them! As for this, I'm not sure if I'll ever add more to it. Maybe. Like if I need somewhere to dump ideas or just write whatever, it'll probably end up being here. Just something (hopefully) nice to brighten people's day.

Oh and I _know_ Zelda's grossly out of character, just thought it'd be fun haha.


End file.
